1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hinge mechanisms for controlling the pivotal movement of a seatback relative to a seat bottom and, more particularly, to a seat with a hinge having a constant engagement reclining mechanism.
2. Discussion
Numerous hinge mechanisms are generally known in the art for selectively adjusting the angular position of a seatback relative to a seat bottom. Many of these mechanisms include latches that are selectively movable by the operator from a first position fixing the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom to a second position wherein the seatback is adjustable relative to the seat bottom. Some of these latch mechanisms include constant engagement and/or infinite recline position features wherein the latching assembly prevents undesirable movement of the seatback relative to the seat bottom. Such latching mechanisms may also be operable in reclining modes where actuation of a handle in a first direction pivots the seatback in a corresponding direction while actuation of the handle in a second direction pivots the seatback in an opposite direction.
While the aforementioned constant engagement infinite recliners generally operate in a satisfactory manner to achieve their intended results, the need remains for a constant engagement infinite recliner that can be efficiently manufactured, is durable, and provides long-lasting performance.